


Hustling: Epilogue

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: Hustling [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con References, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustling: Epilogue

The order to report to the Captain’s quarters at 1900 wasn’t terribly surprising. In fact, he was surprised that the command hadn’t come sooner, because in their time together the kid hadn’t really known the meaning of the word “patience.” Then again, you could learn a lot over ten years.  
  
He was also surprised to meet Jim in the hall outside his quarters, having expected to find him waiting inside. The other man had one hand braced on the wall above his head while the other disappeared up an ensign’s skirt. The girl was wide-eyed with fear and helpless arousal as a crowd of redshirts watched from down the hall, trading comments on the way her nipples hardened under her uniform.  
  
Jim’s attention flicked away when he noticed Leonard’s approach. “Bones! Right on time.” Abandoning the ensign to her admirers, he ushered Leonard into his quarters, locking the door behind them.  
  
The captain strolled past him to sprawl on a sofa, but Leonard’s pretty much nothing but nerves at this point so he opted to lean against a shelving unit instead, gripping the sharp edge like the bite would ground him for whatever was to come.  
  
Best defense was a good offense. “You’ve done pretty well for yourself, kid. Do I wanna know how many skeletons you’ve got buried in your closet?”  
  
“I don’t know. Do you?”  
  
And just like that, the kid turned it around on him. Leonard really didn’t want to know. Curiosity got you nowhere quick in the Empire, and it had been one too many questions about Pike’s passing that had knocked his own predecessor out of the CMO’s office.  
  
“And what about you, Leo? What did you do to make it this far?”  
  
He snorted. “I took in a brat off the street and taught him how to pick up pedophiles.”  
  
The words were intended to throw Jim off balance but the captain was unfazed. “Well yes, that did help, but what about all those years when I was in school and you were in the academy?” He stood and approached Leo, smooth and implacable as the tide. “A hot piece like you with no one watching your back? I’m surprised you can still walk.”  
  
Rank be damned. “Go to hell.”  
  
“That mouth must have gotten you in trouble more than once. That mouth, with those lips. I bet they were lining up around the block to try and fuck that accent right out of you.”  
  
The familiar grip of fear bit at his gut. He’d known how this was gonna go and the inevitability of it all just made it worse, to think that he’d run away from home and sold his damn soul for his medical license and at the end of it all, he was still just a whore. His cock was hardening against his will, long since trained to associate humiliation with sex, and he realized it had only taken that brief moment in Med Bay for Jim figure out exactly how to get to him.  
  
Jim reached around him to stroke the bottom of his ass, just below the point where his body met the shelf. “You know, Bones, I have to wonder: in all those years you spent taking it, when was the last time you dished it out?” The hands skimmed around him to splay on his hips and when his thumbs stretched, prodding his erection, Leonard couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
“Jim…”  
  
“I have to wonder,” Jim continued, petting him steadily until he found the head of his cock and rested the pad of his thumb there with firm, even pressure, “how long it’s been since anyone really touched you like this, or if anyone’s ever touched you like this at all.”  
  
“Kid!” Leonard struggled to focus on the face in front of him, on those cool blue eyes studying his so intently, but it wasn’t until he settled on the scars that his vision cleared. “If you tell me you’ve been waiting for me…”  
  
“Yeah, right.” The hands left him (Leonard almost choked) as Jim leaned forward to rest them at either side of his hips. Leonard _heard_ him lick his lips, bare millimeters away from his ear. “ _I’ve been practicing for you_.”  
  
“ _Fuck_.”  
  
“What was it that you told me? ‘When you’re eighteen, you can bend over and take it from whoever you want,’ right?” His voice was soft and every rasping syllable was like a tongue plucking at Leonard’s body. “Well I’m twenty-two now, and for the last ten years the only person I’ve ever really wanted was you.”  
  
His hands, again, tugging up Leonard’s uniform shirts to pull them off and settle on his bare chest, that warm pressure making Leonard break out in shakes. His dick was more than happy to follow the course Jim was setting for them, but a voice in the back of his mind was still insisting that this was wrong, that Jim was still that child off the street, no matter how good the kid cleaned up, no matter how old they both were. It made no sense, but it was enough to make his eyes close, his face turn away.  
  
“Oh no, don’t think you’re getting out of this, Bones. I let you walk away from me once, you’re not gonna get away with that again. You’re _mine_ , now, you understand?” Hot breath fanned over Leonard’s neck, forcing him to swallow a groan. “Practically bought and paid for.”  
  
That was a cheap shot and they both knew it, but before McCoy could gather himself to snarl Jim’s hands were at his crotch and his thoughts stuttered on the buzz of his fly as Jim sank to his knees.  
  
“You remember the last time I did this, right?” and fuck that memory hit him like a sucker punch and he flinched, banging his head on a shelf. “You shoved me away then.” Jim opened his mouth to lave his tongue all around Leonard’s glans, soft and slippery wet before his teeth scraped over it, hard enough to make Leonard yelp. “You gonna push me away now?”  
  
“Kid…”  
  
“ _Captain_.”  
  
Leonard’s temper flared even as he felt a kick of lust. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
A hand slid around his testicles and squeezed threateningly. “You can call me ‘sir’ if you prefer. And I asked you a question, Doctor. Are you gonna stop me?” His other hand joined the first to stroke Leonard, spreading his spit and rubbing it into his skin. “I could have you killed for it, but surely that’d be better than admitting that _you want this_.”  
  
“Damn it, Jim!” He was resisting the urge to thrust into those hands, but only just. “All right fine, _Captain_ , no I’m not gonna push you away.  
  
“Good boy,” and he groaned as Jim rewarded him with another prolonged sweep of his tongue. “And my next question: just how many guys would you say have fucked you? Not just at the academy; I’m talking ever since you started hustling.”  
  
“Oh, hell.” Herds of men flashed through his mind, rank and pestilent. “You’ll understand if I didn’t exactly keep count.”  
  
“Fine. Here’s an easier one: how many of them made you come?”  
  
Jim accompanied the question with a twist of his wrist and the combination made Leonard bark out a grunt. “ _How dare you_. You ungrateful little shit.” It was hard to hold onto his bitterness when Jim started fluttering his tongue up and down his length, but the anger kept him steady. “You know what I gave up for you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jim waved his hand dismissively and Leonard saw red. “What I don’t know is how many of those many, many johns made you come.” The hand on his testicles squeezed sharply again and the urge to kick his regulation boot right up Jim’s ass was _right fucking there_ , but Jim’s thumb rubbing at his slit turned his knees to water.  
  
“I don’t know!” he groaned. “I don’t even remember most of them; I’ve been trying to forget, you bastard.”  
  
“If you can remember, I’ll suck your cock.”  
  
This wasn’t fair, but Leonard had never expected life to be fair, not since the first time his father cut him open and stitched him back together with a god damn needle and thread. His erection was throbbing in Jim’s hands while humiliation and arousal twisted in his gut, but Jim just stared at him levelly, and smiled.  
  
He looked away. “Maybe seventy.”  
  
Jim whistled, a bloom of cold on the head of his dick that made him shudder. “That’s more than I thought.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I was a teenager.”  
  
“ _You were young and needed the money_.”  
  
That cut deeply enough to make him snarl through his lust. “Don’t mock me. You know that all I ever wanted was my own practice, with the Earth under my feet and an atmosphere nice and snug over my head. Instead I’m out here in the black with subordinates plotting my death and it’s all because of you so with all due respect, _Captain_ , you can go to hell.”  
  
He’d barely spat out the last word before Jim was opening his mouth and swallowing his cock. The sight and sensation made him buck, he couldn’t help it, and the way Jim just took the thrust made him do it again, and again, hating himself for enjoying this. In the back of his mind he knew it was just biology, his parasympathetic nervous system reacting to a physical stimulus, but the greater part of him knew that he was just fucked, thoroughly and irreversibly.  
  
When the captain pulled off him it wasn’t really unexpected, but it still made him ache. “Jim, I can’t take much more of this.”  
  
“You’ve been taking this for years.”  
  
“And I thought I was through with it, damn it!”  
  
Jim stood, and began to undress. “You should know better than to trust a hope.”  
  
And yeah, Leonard thought, watching that perfect body being laid bare before him, he really should.  
  
When Jim lies back and spreads his legs, it’s suddenly clear where this line of inquiry was leading them. Leonard had expected to be bent over the desk or the end of the bed, but he finds himself kneeling between Jim’s thighs instead, uneasy with the unfamiliarity of the situation.  
  
Jim slapped a bottle of lube into his palm. “Come on, Bones, you’re a pro. Someone who’s been fucked as much as you should know exactly what he’s doing.”   
  
He snorted. “None of those pricks really made time for foreplay.”  
  
“You must have done this yourself, then.” Jim rolled his neck and wriggled, settling himself comfortably as Leonard found his hole and slid one finger inside. “Prepped yourself before you went out, then stood on the street with lube slipping out of your ass until someone came along and realized what you were selling.”  
  
He could still feel it, the wet spot at the back of his jeans. “Anything was better than being fucked dry.”  
  
“You didn’t experience much of that until after you enlisted.” Jim sighed as he added another finger, relaxed enough to take the two digits easily and Leonard toyed with the thought of jamming his whole hand in, seeing if Jim could look so damn content with a fist up his ass. “You never knew when it was coming, and you couldn’t prep yourself every day because then it would get around, Leonard Horatio McCoy likes dick so much he keeps himself stretched open and ready for it.”  
  
These were the memories he’d tried hardest to forget, and the ones that haunted him the most. He slipped a third finger alongside the others and crooked them, hoping to distract Jim or at least get him to shut his god damn mouth, but the other man just rippled around him and kept talking.  
  
“So what did you do then?”  
  
Echoes of pain rang through his head, enough to make him lose his erection, but Jim anticipated that, reaching down to stroke him roughly. Breathing harshly, he bit out a question in response. “What the hell do you think I did?”  
  
“I think you begged to be allowed to suck them first.”  
  
The insults, the laughter, the bitterness at the back of his throat. The images swamped him, cut through with lines of fire from all the times his pleas went unanswered. “Jim, are we gonna talk all night or—”  
  
“Do it. I’m ready.”  
  
Leonard could feel that for himself, but the permission didn’t come a moment too soon. He was done talking, done remembering, done thinking, and he was definitely done with experiencing sex as his cross to bear. If this was going to happen as often as he thought it would, he was gonna enjoy it.  
  
Jim was perfect around him when he pushed his cock inside, tight and hot and grasping at him. Leonard had never done this without being paid for the service and the last time had been with some twinky little trust fund bitch who whined about his daddy until Leonard could barely get it up to fuck him. Jim was nothing like that and it was Leonard who whined in a high, keening wail that started at the base of his cock and reverberated up through his body, the sound so strange and desperate that he didn’t really understand that it was him.  
  
“God, Bones, you’ve been dying for this, haven’t you?” One of Jim’s heels kicked into his thigh like he was spurring a horse and Leonard took the cue, starting up a steady rhythm that felt torturously slow. “Starfleet should pin a fucking medal on me, for service above and beyond the call of duty.”  
  
Every thrust into Jim’s body was like a cool hand on his fevered brow. “I just wanna live long enough to get an honorable discharge.”  
  
Jim barked out a laugh and Leonard actually found himself smiling as he sped his thrusts to Jim’s purring approval.  
  
“Yes, that’s it you horny bastard. This has been building up for years, hasn’t it, such a waste of a nice fat dick like yours. Don’t worry; that dick is mine now, and I don’t allow idleness on my ship. Come on, you can fuck harder than that!”  
  
Leonard tried but the words were killing his control and turning his lower extremities to jelly, save for his erection, which was ramrod straight. He was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life, but then Jim gave a little twisting shimmy of his hips and Leonard swore his dick grew another inch, it felt so fucking good that he froze, clenching every muscle tight as he fought not to come.  
  
“For God’s sake.” Jim curled one leg to plant his foot square on Leonard’s chest and kick him off the foot of the bed. His head cracked on the hard floor as he fell and he swooned, blinking rapidly to hold onto consciousness. The probable concussion was enough to wrestle his arousal down to manageable levels, which was a damn good thing considering Jim was standing over him and squatting to sink around his cock.  
  
“If you want a job done right…”  
  
Leonard bucked his hips sharply but Jim pinned him down with a hand on either side of his pelvis, resting his weight there while he rode Leonard so sinuously his toes curled. “Uh uh, Bones. You had your chance. Now lie back and take it like the whore you are.”  
  
 _Whore_.  
  
He’d heard that word so many times over the last fourteen years, fully half of his entire lifetime, and it’s never affected him the way it does now, never made him break out in a sweat that ran in salty trails all over his body, never made him claw uselessly at the floor, never made his breath stutter into panting, wheezing grunts. He stared up at Jim, meeting unflinching possessiveness in his cold blue gaze.  
  
 _Whore_. Yeah, that was him all right.  
  
His lips curled into a rueful grin that quickly spread into a clenched grimace as Jim rode him harder, slamming down with his full weight until Leonard thought his bones would shatter into dust. He writhed under the onslaught but Jim’s grip was unrelenting and all he could do was arch his back helplessly, tearing at his own hair as his orgasm ripped through him.  
  
Jim let him come in his ass, but Leonard was the one who was marked, streaks of come hitting his belly, chest, and face to claim him in the name of James Tiberius Kirk.  
  
The man in question waited just long enough to catch his breath before climbing off him, Leonard’s cock slipping free to rest heavily against his thigh, utterly spent. “All right, doctor. You’re dismissed.”  
  
He gaped, and twisted his neck to check the chronometer. It was 2016; alpha and delta shift were off duty, so the halls would be teaming with crewmembers out after an evening’s entertainment. No one would miss the state of his hair, or the fact that he reeked of sweat and sex.  
  
“Yeah. You’ve got it. I want everyone out there to see you just like this, ridden hard and put away wet. The entire ship is gonna know that you’re mine.” Jim reached out to touch a smear of come on Leonard’s cheek, rubbing it into his skin. “I take care of what’s mine.”


End file.
